jmc_blue_dwarffandomcom-20200215-history
Hangover Blues
This is from Universe 1 Description of Events Previous Incident: High and Low Next Incident: Epidemic ''Note: there is some discrepancy is the in-universe dates. As such, this incident occurs immediately after the last but also several months after. The number of time-related incidents on the ship might explain these discrepancies. '' Following the losses suffered against the parallel universe counterpart, the crew of the JMC Blue Dwarf were rather sombre as the festive period began to set in. Seymour Niples was especially upset at the death of Penny Lloyd, the subject of his lusting. He drowns his sorrows with Steev MAcKenzyyyyyyyyyyy. Frank Harris, equally upset at the loss of Penny Lloyd, secretly plotted to have Phil FeBuggre design a time-travel machine. Harris uses Fingers the thief to replace the documents that he previously stolen from Phil's office. Meanwhile, Kayn finishes designing his own ship, and Efof returns with the missing Space Eagle. It is revealed that James Johnson's low counterpart remains alive and well on the Blue Dwarf. Harris brings the both of them in for interrogation, but Jimmy is evaporated when he tries to escape with the dimension drive. Phil also ties up some loose ends by capturing his own low doppelganger and downloading him into his computer, Saddam. During the confusion, the low Kayn manages to steal the dimension drive and install it on the Valkyrie. He promptly leaves the Blue Dwarf with it. A Blue Midget and the Space Eagle is deployed in pursuit. The low Kayn is killed when the laser cannon on the Valkyrie jams and explodes, destroying the Valkyrie in the process. Zack Richards, and his wife Cubie, arrives on the Blue Dwarf through a time travel portal. Immediately, he seeks out employment at MacKenzie's, and is hired by Stewie MacKenzie on the condition that a medical report is completed. Although Zack manages to obtain one from Dr. Keto, it does leave him covered in ointment and with an upset stomach. Zack Richards, and his wife Cubie, from the future arrive on the Blue Dwarf through a time travel portal and encounter Jason Smegg. They promptly leave again before a Spacetime Officer named Blotz arrives. Blotz kidnaps Smegg and teleports them both to the STCP headquarters in the year 2900 to meet his boss, Zorn Maxillus. Although they attacked by orange ninja from the holographic training scenarios, Zorn warns Jason that Zack is dangerous and that if he is seen again then Jason should contact the STCP immediately. Jason is then returned to his proper place in space and time. With Saddam ready to perform the calculations necessary for the time machine, Phil tests the machine on Robert Donover- a security guard. The test is a success, for the most part. Donover's brain is scrambled slightly, with his mind being temporally displaced for the next 24 hours. The machine is ready to be used to save Penny Lloyd. The last of the evil counterparts, the holographic Stuart MacKenzie, is captured and destroyed by Harris, and Zack Jarvis is found lost in Stewie's shop. Kayn Bestrom and Efof Yu'Wan'kar also undertake their examinations. The Dwarf is returning to human space for repairs and encounters an asteroid field. List of Post Category:Incidents Category:Universe 1